


Crossing Dimensions

by RedChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: I have no idea, KICK LEG UP. so just some parrotshipping for the needs of the shippers, M/M, depending on how this one works out in the end, i just wanted to try hand at some sawashun fluff, i might make more fics in the future, this is also not the Greatest Thing out there. I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChaos/pseuds/RedChaos
Summary: The Title has nothing to do with this fic, I just wanted to use it due to the Plot of ARC V since The Lancers cross dimensions. Kurosaki and Shingo hold hands. It Is Gay™





	

As his mind was currently distracted by something else, Kurosaki didn't realize that he ended up unconsciously brushing his hand against Shingo’s. Confused as he felt more warmth against the palm of his hand. Kurosaki darted his yellow eyes to the only companion that was near him at the current time. Giving himself a few moments to study the grin that Shingo had on his face. Kurosaki took in a few moments to register it before glancing downwards to his hand that was being currently held; raising an eyebrow before questioning Shingo.

“Shingo. Is it really necessary to hold my hand?” Kurosaki said.

“Ah. Why yes, it is, Kurosaki. Since you’re the one who brushed his hand against mine.” Shingo spoke up in response as the grin never left his face as he gave a wink to the taller of the two.

Kurosaki only stared at Shingo before opening his mouth before closing it as he thought his wording. He Giving a firm shake of his head before looking back at his intertwined fingers with Shingo’s then back at Shingo himself; making no fuss to take his hand away as he liked the warmth. Not that he would openly say that to Shingo, it was just boost his ego. “Not a word about this to anyone though.”

“Don’t worry my lips are sealed, Kurosaki~”

* * *

He told Yuuya in the end. Let’s say, Kurosaki was no happy at a certain someone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my very first work on here and I dedicated it to one of my favourite YGO ARC V ships. I'm sorry if this isn't the greatest since it is my Very First Fanfic. But, if you enjoyed this Short Fic and want more. Feel free to DM me on twitter @ [shuuyagounejis.](https://twitter.com/shuuyagouenjis)


End file.
